Insane Eddie
by elise-hale913
Summary: Edward gets bullied constantly. Bella is the only person who is ever nice to him. One day he decides she will be his, and anyone who gets in the way will die. -ALL HUMAN- Bad writers block Story Discontinued! You may use the plot if you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Insane Eddie**

**Preface:**

**EPOV-**

As I wipe his blood off my hands, I can't help but think of all the times I had been given crap from him. All the times he has pushed me, insulted me, or embarrassed me.

Now he can't hurt me. Or get in the way of me winning Bella's heart. Just that thought alone brings a smile to my face.

Now that he is gone I will be there for Bella so she has someone to comfort her. Soon enough she will realize I am the only person she needs in her life.

"You will be mine Bella. And anyone who tries to get between us will be killed." And with that I kicked the body over the cliff edge and watched it plummet towards the dark and furious looking water.


	2. Chapter 2

**Insane Eddie**

**Chapter 2**

**EPOV:**

_**WHAM!**_

For what feels like the thousandth time today, my face got introduced to the ground. Who introduced us you ask? Mike Newton. He has been the bane of my existence since third grade, when he stuck gum in my hair. It took my mom Esme a week to try to get it out until they gave up and just ended shaving it all off.

"Have a nice fall Eddie?" after Mike said this he and his friends went crazy with laughter.

I pushed myself off the floor just to get shoved down again by Mike's dirty shoe against my back.

"Where do you think you're going mop top?" Mike inquired while pressing down harder on my back.

"HEY! Leave him alone Mike, he wasn't bothering anyone."

"Sorry babe." Replied Mike sullenly as he sent a glare my way.

"Don't call me that." Ah my angel Bella coming to my rescue. I love her and I am almost positive she likes me to. She always smiles at me in the halls, asks me if I am okay, and stops her vile _boyfriend_ from bringing me harm. She should be my girlfriend, Mike doesn't even get close to appreciating her the way I would. I would shower her in gifts and my love every day.

"Are you okay Edward?" Bella asked as she bent over to help me up.

"Yes thank you for your concern." I replied while brushing my clothes off.

"Well okay see you around." She said while walking away with her sorry excuse for a boyfriend.

"Wait! Bella!" She didn't hear me and by now she was probably in the courtyard with Mike and her other friends.

"I love you." I whispered to myself as I turned away to walk to my classroom defeated.

**E+B E+B ** **E+B**

**IMPORTANT:**

**AN**

**Aw, poor Edward. I will probably have two more chapters up by the end of the week. Please review this is my first fanfiction and the more reviews I get the more I will want to update. But I am not one of those people who stop writing just because they didn't get enough reviews. And a special thanks to ****overdramatic comedian**** for being my first review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insane Eddie**

**Chapter 3:**

**BPOV**

"Well okay see you around." I muttered walking away. I could have sworn I heard something else but I kept walking. If it was important they could catch up to me.

"So Bella, do you want to come over to my house tonight? My parents are away on a business meeting till tomorrow afternoon." Mike asked giving me a hopeful face.

"Sorry I can't. I have a lot of homework and tonight my dad is having friends over to watch the game, so he asked me to cook dinner for them." I said this with a frown but inside I was smiling about not having to go to his house. Lately I just haven't been all that into him. Lately he just seems like a jerk.

"Okay, maybe some other time then." He looked like I just ran over his puppy then put the car in reverse and did it again.

"I have to get to class bye Mike." I was about to walk away when he put his hands on my shoulders.

"Don't I get a kiss goodbye?" He asked looking hopeful.

I leaned in to kiss him but as soon as our lips touched I heard a snapping sound. As I looked over I saw Edward holding a broken pencil. Maybe he got an upsetting text or something, so he broke it.

I looked at the clock and saw I only had 30 seconds to get to class. Mike is lucky that he gets a free period, he gets to do nothing while I sit through a boring trigonometry class.

"Oh my gosh! I am going to be late for class. Got to go Mike, bye!" I yelled as I ran to class.

"Bye!" He called after me.

**EPOV:**

I watched as she ran away. I am so irritated that Mike just kissed **my** Bella. And she let him! But it is interesting news that he will be home alone tonight. I hope he enjoyed that kiss, because it will be his last.

**E+B E+B E+B**

**Okay I promise that next chapter will be longer. Also hopefully it will be up later on today, if it's not up by today then it will definitely be up by tomorrow. I am writing/typing as fast as I can, but I need a little extra sleep because it is almost 1am and I haven't slept well lately. Thank you all for reading it means a lot to me, and don't worry I am not going to stop writing it any time soon. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Insane Eddie**

**Chapter 4**

**EPOV**

**1:37am**

Gloves? Check. Knife? Check. Chloroform? Check.

Now all I need to do is go inside and retrieve the person who dares to touch what is mine. I will make Mike regret the day he dared to approach my angel.

I blocked my car a block away from his house so no one would notice it. And I will make sure no one will find my finger prints by wearing gloves. And it is rather perfect timing too. He is all alone at home and it appears his neighbors aren't home.

I am sometimes glad that Mike has such a loud mouth though, because I heard him tell Bella the code to disable his alarm system- in case she changes her mind about coming over- from across the courtyard. I quickly typed in the 8 digit code.

_**Access granted**_

After a quick look around there is only one room left to check, so it must be Mike's room. As I crept closer to his door I noticed that there is light coming from his room. I started opening it, trying to be quite but the door was squeaking loudly. As I look in I notice Mike on his bed with his eyes closed and headphones over his ears. I can tell he is awake though because his foot is taping. As I step closer his eyes open. For a quick second he doesn't notice me. As I step closer he turns his head and sees me.

"Cullen! What are you doing in my house?" He asks while ripping off his headphones.

"You are in the way of me and my Bella, so I am here to get rid of you." I replied stepping closer and lifting the rag that had been dunked in chloroform.

"We can work this out dude. You can have Bella, I care more for my life than I care for her." He replied looking around for an escape, but there is none because I stand between him and the door.

"This is another reason why you need to die. She is the most amazing person on earth and you should always put her before yourself. But that's enough talking. Goodnight Mike." I replied as I covered his face with the rag.

"!" He tried to yell something but it was muffled so I couldn't hear it. He tried kicking out but the blows he did land were not hard enough to affect me. Slowly he stopped moving, till he went completely limp. I picked him up and started for the front door. I typed in the 8 digit code.

_**Access granted**_

As I jogged the distance to my car, I looked around to make sure no one was watching. Quickly I opened the car door and shoved him in. Then I proceeded to getting into the car myself and started it. I am glad there are no other cars on the road at this time of night because that means I can speed. I quickly pulled over when I got to the cliff top.

As I pulled him out of the car I made sure to pick up my knife. I pulled his torso and head over the edge so when I killed him the blood would fall into the water and leave no evidence. I quickly slit his throat. A dark chuckle escaped my lips. I left him dangling over the edge for a second while I cleaned up and threw the gloves into the water. There is still some of his blood left on my hands though.

As I wipe his blood off my hands, I can't help but think of all the times I had been given crap from him. All the times he has pushed me, insulted me, or embarrassed me.

Now he can't hurt me. Or get in the way of me winning Bella's heart. Just that thought alone brings a smile to my face.

Now that he is gone I will be there for Bella so she has someone to comfort her. Soon enough she will realize I am the only person she needs in her life.

"You will be mine Bella. And anyone who tries to get between us will be killed." And with that I kicked the body over the cliff edge and watched it plummet towards the dark and furious looking water.

**E+B E+B E+B**

**Sorry that I haven't updated lately. My computer was having problems. I probably won't update again till the end of the week. Who do you think Edward should kill next? PLEASE REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Insane Eddie**

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

As soon as I got rid of the body I started speeding away to home. I hope my mom (Esme) didn't notice I was gone. Ever since two years ago when my dad (Carlisle) died in a car accident my mom has been paranoid and on edge bout everything. I guess I don't blame her though because the love of her life did die. And I am the only reason why she bothers to live anymore. If my Bella died I would make sure to follow her into the afterlife, so that we could be together.

**GURRCK!**

Darn door. I really need to oil the hinges or something. It always makes loud creaking sounds when I am trying to quietly sneak inside.

"Edward? Is that you honey?" Damn, why is mom awake at three in the morning?

"Yeah mom, it's me." I replied reluctantly.

"Why weren't you home? I was worried sick."

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a drive." I quickly lied.

"You know you shouldn't drive at night, it's dark and you could have gotten hurt." She admonished.

"Sorry mom." I replied with my head down.

"Just don't do it again. And get to bed you have school today." She said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." I went over to my room thinking thank god she didn't notice anything suspicious.

**EsmePOV**

"Yes ma'am." He replied walking to his room.

Does he think I am stupid? That I wouldn't notice his clothes were covered in blood. Or how when he walked in he was smirking about something only he knew. I just hope he doesn't get himself into too much trouble.

**E+B E+B E+B**

**Sorry this chapter was so short; I had a busy week and didn't get that much time to write anything. I try to use all the ideas that you guys give me. I thought of this chapter with the help of ****overdramatic comedian****'s idea of having Esme in the story. I try to have every one's ideas inserted into the story. And don't worry ****Lil' Twiheart**** I will be sure to use your idea. So be sure to REVIEW and also give me ideas on what you want to happen in the story.**


End file.
